<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday! by WolfJas04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646468">Happy Birthday!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04'>WolfJas04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Oikawa were preparing for Iwaizumi's birthday in secret, and Iwaizumi can't help but feel ignored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No. This was definitely not 12 minutes late, what are you talking about? uwu im innocent. This is a gift for Iwaizumi's Birthday uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Hinata had been ignoring Iwaizumi for the last days and Iwaizumi has been starting to get lonely. Hinata and Oikawa had been planning for Iwaizuimi's upcoming birthday in secret, so they mostly spent more time with each other.</p><p>It was morning and the sun had already risen, Hinata saw Iwaizumi sitting at the couch from the hallway and sent him a guilty look. Oikawa who was beside Hinata ruffled his hair and smiled. Hinata walked over to the couch and sat beside Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi picked Hinata up and placed him on his lap, he wrapped his arm around Hinata and buried his face in his neck. Iwaizumi felt his nerves calm down and sighed, his warm breath tickled Hinata who giggled. Oikawa sat beside them and kissed them both on the cheeks. They huddled together creating a comfortable warmth that can send you to sleep.</p><p>Sunlight shone through the windows making the space warm. The sunrays hit their hair making them look like they were glowing. Hinata relaxed on Iwaizumi's chest and closed his eyes while Oikawa held his hand. They were in their own little world, their surroundings completely forgotten. </p><p>Hinata opened his eyes remembering something, "Wha- i have to cook breakfast!!" Hinata yelled and tried to get up, but he couldn't escape Iwaizumi's hold. </p><p>"Shittykawa, can do it." Iwaizumi said, face still buried in Hinata's neck. "Iwa-chan mean!!" Oikawa whined earning a giggle from Hinata. Oikawa got up and Hinata gestured for him to come over. Oikawa raised his eyebrow and crouched down to face Hinata, "Shouyou, is there somethin-" Hinata gave him a quick kiss on his lips and smiled, "Nothing!" Hinata said cheerfully and Oikawa grinned., he then went to the kitchen to start cooking. Iwaizumi raised his head and looked at Hinata, "What?" Hinata looked at him smiling. Hinata tilted his head wondering what it was, "Oh!" Hinata realized and gave him a quick kiss which Iwaizumi deepened, Hinata opened his mouth allowing Iwaizumi to put his tongue in. The kiss ended and both of them were breathless. Oikawa saw them from the kitchen and whined "Chibi-chan! why does Iwa-chan get longer kisses but not me?" Hinata and Iwaizumi both laughed at the couch.</p><p>Oikawa and Hinata had finished their plans. They spent the entire day laughing, cuddling and watching tv and eating together. It was as if time went by so fast when they were together and they couldn't get enough of each other. </p><p>It was already night time and the three were all sleeping. Oikawa hugged Hinata between them while Iwaizumi had arm around them. Hinata woke up and yawned, he could feel their breaths wafting over his head. Their chests moving up and down as they slept soundly. Moonlight shone through the windows illuminating the dark room. Hinata looked over to the small clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already 12:00 am, he smiled and looked at Iwaizumi who was in front of him. "Happy Birthday." Hinata whispered and kissed him on the lips, he took his hand and held it, Iwaizumi tightened his hold and smiled in his sleep.</p><p>"I wonder what you're dreaming about." Hinata whispered smiling at him. Hinata closed his eyes. </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Hajime." He whispered with a smile on his face as he falls into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, Chapter 2 for this might happen or maybe even more chapters because Hinata's birthday is close on June 21.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>